Emotion Cells
Emotion Cells are used by EAGLE, AIMS, and the Cyber Villains. Overview Guardian Keys Guardian Keys were created by Danny Risato to allow the existence of Kamen Riders. Asher and Baltimore would later design and award new Guardian Keys as power-ups to their respective teams. Shadow Keys Shadow Keys are created by Stinger and used by Thunderhawk to corrupt ERC's and EmoGears to create enough data to use them to kill humanity. Design An Emotion Cell is composed of the following parts: * Igniter - The Progrise Key's activation button. Shifts the Cell into a standby state. * Jet''' Monitor''' - A monitor built into the Cell. It displays a graphic Rider Model of the Cell's respective animal's mechanical skeleton. ** Lost Model - Shadow Key's version of a Rider Model. They harness the power of extinct animals. * Igniter Shell - The outer cover. It is made out of organic composite glass made out of glass and plastic. It is lightweight, tough and resistant to water and corrosion. Any data within the Cell is further protected by a thermal insulation film. * Cell Lock - The hinge mechanism. It holds the Igniter Shell in place until 'authorised' to unlock by a transformation device (Note: not the case in DX roleplaying versions). The Cell can then be opened into its expanded state (展開状態 tenkai jōtai). * Key Connector - The Cell's output terminal. Located on the Igniter Shell. It allows the Guardian Cell to lock onto the Rider Belt Port (the part of the Driver where Cell's are slotted into). * Wennie- The graphic imprinted on the Rise Keeper's circular window. It allows users to distinguish which animal they are using at first glance without having to read the Key's ability. Functionality To activate an Emotion Cell, one must push the Igniter, on which the Key will announce its ability. From this point, there are slightly different ways to utilize Progrise Key. # Rider Belt: After activation, the Guardian Key is pressed against the Rider Belt for Authorization. The Key is then opened and inserted into the Driver, initiating transformation. # AIMS Rider Blaster: ## Garu: Due to not having permission to transform, Clare must force open his Guardian Key before inserting it into the AIMS Rider Blaster. He then pulls the trigger, initiating transformation. ## Tigor: After activation, Amanda inserts her Guardian Key unopened into the AIMS Rider Blaster for Authorization, allowing her to open it into its expanded state once inside. She then pulls the trigger, initiating transformation. # Force Driver: After activation, the Guardian Key is inserted in the open slot at the top-right side of the driver. The user then pulls the handle, causing the Force Driver to forcibly open the Guardian Key and initiate transformation. # ShadowGears: A corrupted ERC or EmoGear inserts the Shadow Key without opening it into the Shadow Belt and initiates the transformation into a ShadowGear by pressing the button on the side of the device. For Logan, Clare, Stinger, and Thunder hawk to initiate a finisher with a weapon, a Guardian Key is inserted unopened into the weapon's Rise Slot. List of Guardian Keys In Logan's Possession: * Grasshopper * Great White * Tigris * Thunderhawk (formerly) * Great Bear * Mammoth * Bavarian Beetle In Clare's Possession: * Loup-Garu * Silverback In Amanda's Possession: * Tigor * Fury 325 In Excalibur's Possession: * Solar Key In Stinger's Possession: * Stinger In Thunderhawk's Possession: * Thunderhawk Shadows Keys In Excalibur's Possession: * Lunar Key In Gaelis' Possession: * Mantis * Wildcat * Krake * The Bat * Abyss * Frog Hopper * Mammoth * Dodo Notes to be added